Live for You
by Falcon4Crane
Summary: Tommy has a special surprise planned for Kimberly. What will she think? Featuring the song I live my Life for You by Firehouse One-Shot Fic Tommy/Kim


A/N: I don't own anything but the concept. I got the idea for this story from a video on youtube. I instantly thought of Tommy and Kim for it. It worked out so perfect and I hope that everyone likes this one-shot. Dedicated to mykkila09 for being my springboard for my ideas and to prophet144 for making me a better writer. I hope that both of you liked this one.

XXXX

"Are you sure that this will work?" Jason asked Tommy. He along with Zack, Billy, Justin, Adam, Rocky, and Tommy were at Billy's house. Tommy had asked Billy for his help with his problem. This was the last piece of Tommy's surprise for Kim.

"It better work. I want it to be original and totally Kim and me." Tommy said as he rubbed his eyes. He had been working too hard for the past week to get everything ready. It was a great thing that Mesogogg had been defeated because he wasn't sure that he would have been ready for tomorrow.

"It's going to work." Justin said trying to be upbeat. He had flown in from MIT to be here. It was an event that none of the rangers wanted to miss.

"How do you know? I mean this is Kim and Tommy we are talking about." Rocky asked looking at them.

"Because it is Kim and Tommy and she is going to love it." Adam said slapping Tommy on the back. Tommy grinned and was happy that all of this planning was almost over. He couldn't wait until tomorrow.

"Okay, okay I get it. I have thought about this and it is perfect." Tommy said looking back at everyone. He had been going over everything for two weeks. The only part that he needed help on was the video and that is where Billy came in. He had the computer to do what Tommy wanted.

"Is everything else ready?" Jason asked, cutting through Tommy's thoughts.

"Yea Ernie said that we could have the party there and I sent the invites out two weeks ago. Trini is taking care of the RSVPs for me so that I don't lose them. As far as I know every team from us to my team is going to be there." Tommy said with a sigh.

"Whoa that's a lot of rangers going to be at Ernie's." Justin said when he realized all the teams were going to be there. He looked over at Tommy and saw his nod. It was a lot of rangers.

"Wait, how is the Lost Galaxy team going to be there? I thought that they were back on Maya's home planet." Zack pointed out. They tried to keep up with the other teams as much as possible. It was hard with some of the teams like Time Force because of the whole future thing.

"Yea they are but Andros figured out a way to teleport them in for the reunion. I wanted my team to meet everyone else. We have gone too many years without a reunion of rangers. Also the Time Force team has gotten special premission to teleport back in time for it as well." Tommy said to them.

"Did you ask them what the outcome would be? I mean since they know and all." Rocky asked with a grin on his face.

"No I did not ask because Jen would've jump my butt then told me that she could not reveal the future to me." Tommy said sheepishly.

"Apparently you already asked her about the future before then to know what she would do." Justin stated looking at them.

"Uh no, Rocky asked before he proposed to Aisha. Needless to say that I learned from his mistakes." Tommy said with a laugh.

"Yea I forgot that I did that since I blocked that episode out. You know I think that she is related to Kim." Rocky said rubbing the back of his neck.

"Okay, okay back to the point at hand." Adam said trying to hold back a laugh. He had to turn alway from Rocky to do that.

"Well, Kim is going to love this. You know that she loves having everyone around." Jason said smiling.

"I want to know how she took it when you told her that you were back in the ranger business." Adam asked looking back at Tommy.

"Oh well you know Kim. She took it all in stride." Tommy said rubbing the back of his neck this time. The guys noticed that Tommy's face started getting red.

"Kim took it in stride? Yea right, if I know my little sister, she beat the living daylights out of you then she accepted you back in ranger black." Jason said as everyone started laughing. They knew Kim very well. She had come back to Angel Grove after Zordon died to be with the other rangers. When she had come back, they all stayed in better contact with each other. Kim had wanted to have a reunion because the ranger family was growing every year. She claimed that the newer rangers needed to know Zordon and everything it meant to be a Power Ranger. The time was finally right for the reunion of Kim's dreams. It had taken Tommy several months to set everything up since most of that time he was fighting against Mesogogg. He wanted everything to be perfect because he had one very special surprise for the Original Pink Ranger.

"Okay, Tommy it's done and I must say that I am even impressed by this." Billy said as he removed his glasses. He knew that Tommy had a romantic side but this was the first time that anyone besides Kim had seen it. He knew that Tommy had dated Kat a few times but according to her, Tommy never showed her that side of himself. Apparently Tommy kept that side only for Kim.

"Thanks, Billy. I knew that if anyone could do this then it had to be you. She is going to love this." He said before getting up with the DVD that Billy handed him.

"Where are you going?" Rocky asked him.

"I have several more things to do before tomorrow night." Tommy said walking over to the door.

"Tommy, don't be late." Jason said as Tommy sighed before walking out. The guys just laughed as the door slammed shut. He would never live down being late.

"Did you think she'll say yes?" Justin asked them when they quieted down.

"She better say yes, because besides the fact that he has put a lot of time into planning this, she loves him more than life itself. They belong together." Jason said as everyone nodded. They couldn't wait until tomorrow night.

XXXX

"Okay what do you need for tomorrow?" Trini asked as she let Tommy in.

"Well Ernie is taking care of the food and drinks. All I need is the TV and DVD player set up." He said as he walked into the kitchen to sit at the breakfast bar.

"Done, I went by this morning and put it in the back room. All I have to do is drag it out before she walks in. I also made the video of all the rangers. Do you know how long it took me to get all those pictures?" She asked as she poured them two glasses of lemonade.

"Thank you, Trini. I'm sure it took you a while but Kim will love it." He said before taking a drink.

"Yea she will. Did Billy get the other video made?" She asked setting her glass back on the granite countertop.

"He did. I just came from there. Oh and your husband is still over there, if you wanted to know." Tommy said with a smile.

"Yea he called. You know if Jason would've proposed to me this way, he would've been dead. I like the very traditional way with a dozen red roses at a candlelit dinner with Jason on bended knee." She said with a laugh.

"You are a heartless one, Mrs. Scott." Tommy said before getting up to walk out.

"Tommy," She said as he paused to face her once again. "She is going to love this. She doesn't like the traditional all that much."

"I hope you're right." He said before walking out to get into his Jeep. Everything was set for tomorrow night. All he had to do now was wait but that was going to be the hard part. He was not the waiting kind of guy but he would be for this to be perfect for Kim.

XXXX

_The Next Day_

"Okay everything is set and ready for Tommy and Kim." Trini said as all the rangers crowded around her. Tommy had left her in charge because he knew that if anyone could control all the rangers, she could. Most of them were scared of her, which helped.

"Where is Tommy?" Carter asked from the left of the group.

"He is en-route with Kim. She doesn't know anything that is happening tonight. So let's keep everything under wraps." Trini said as everyone nodded. This was Tommy's day and they would make sure that everything would run smoothly.

XXXX

"Tommy, you are early. I didn't expect to see you for at least another 10 minutes." She said as she leaned up to kiss his cheek.

"Is that a problem? Are you ready to go?" He asked her.

"No, not a problem and yes I am ready to go." She said as she grabbed her purse. He really looked at her then and smiled. She was wearing her signature color and boy did it look great on her. The dress just skimmed her knees. Her hair was in curls and half up. She had it pinned back with some kind of hair clip that he didn't know how to use. His glaze traveled down to settle on her feet. So that's why she was taller. She had black strappy heels that seemed to shine more than his Dino Thunder helmet.

"Do you like what you see or should I go and change?" She asked with a smile on her face.

"You look beautiful." He said before reaching for her hand. She let him take her hand and lead her out to his Jeep. He helped her in before walking around to his side of the car.

"Where are we going?" She asked him. He hadn't told her anything that would happen tonight and she wanted to know. They had been dating for the past couple of months and everything was going great. She just wanted more now. She felt that they were moving in the right direction just that they needed a push to go faster.

"We are going to Ernie's." He said pulling her back to the present.

"Oh then I overdressed. I should've changed." She said looking over at him.

"You are fine. Trust me." He said taking her hand in his. They rode on in silence until they pulled up outside of the Youth Center. Ernie had bought it back three years ago because he had missed Angel Grove too much. It was back to the way it had been when they had been in high school and they couldn't be happier. Tommy squeezed her hand before letting her go and getting out of the Jeep. He walked to her side of the car and opened her door.

"Thank you." She said as she placed her hand in his and stepped out.

"Right this way." He said with a smile as he led her to the front door. She noticed that the lights were out on the inside. She turned to look at him.

"Uh Tommy, I think that Ernie closed early today. There are no lights on in here." She said pointing to the window in the door.

"Don't worry about that." He said as he reached into his pocket and produced a key.

"Ernie gave you the key?" She asked smiling now.

"Yea he wanted tonight to be special as well. He is letting us have the place to ourselves." He said as he let go of her hands and unlocked the door. He opened the door and reached for her hand once more to lead her inside. The lights instantly came on.

"SURPRISE!" All the rangers screamed. Kim's hands flew to mouth as she turned to look at Tommy.

"You planned all of this?" She asked as tears started forming in her eyes making them shine even more.

"You always said that we need a reunion. Well now here it is." He said pulling her close before releasing her to her friends.

"This is awesome." She said as she greeted everyone.

"Okay everyone is here now so let's start the introductions." Tommy said as Kim nodded. She couldn't believe that there were this many rangers now.

"Well since I was the first leader I will go first. I'm Jason and of course Original Red and second Gold Ranger." He said which caused his wife to roll her eyes.

"I'm Trini, Original Yellow and married to this lunatic." She said pointing to Jason.

"I'm Billy, Original Blue and Tech for the Zeo team. I am married to Kat." He said throwing his arm around his wife. She smiled at him.

"I'm Kimberly, Original Pink and dating our fearless leader." She said with a smile.

"Well I'm Zack, the best dancer here and Original Black." Zack said spinning around.

"I'm Tommy, Original Green and White, Red Zeo, first Red Turbo, and Black Dino Thunder." He said all the while turning red.

"I'm Rocky, I replaced the Original Red, cause I'm better than he is and I was the Blue Zeo." Rocky said laughingly.

"He is also married to me which he failed to mention but I'm Aisha the second Yellow." She said giving Rocky the look.

"I'm Adam, second Black, Green Zeo, and first Green Turbo. I am married to Tanya." He stated smiling at his wife who was standing by Justin.

"I'm Katherine better known as Kat. I was the second Pink, Pink Zeo, and first Pink Turbo and like Billy said we have been married for three years." She said kissing his cheek.

"I am Tanya; Yellow Zeo, and first Yellow Turbo and have been married to Adam for two years." She said.

"I'm Justin, the youngest Power Ranger. I was the Blue Turbo Ranger." He said from beside Tanya.

"I'm T.J. and I replaced Tommy as the second Red Turbo then I became the Blue Astro Ranger." He said.

"I'm Cassie and I replaced Kat as the second Pink Turbo before I became the Pink Astro Ranger." Cassie said with a smile.

"I'm Ashley and if you couldn't tell, I replaced Tanya as the second Yellow Turbo before becoming the Yellow Astro Ranger. I am also married to Andros." Ashley said taking Andros' hand.

"I'm Carlos and I was the second Green Turbo and the Black Astro Ranger." He said before turning to Andros.

"I am Andros the Red Astro Ranger. I have been married to Ashley for a year." He said looking down at his wife. The Lost Galaxy Rangers picked it up next followed by Lightspeed Rescue, Time Force, Wild Force, Ninja Storm, and rounding it out were the latest team called Dino Thunder. Kim was smiling from ear to ear to see that all the teams were here for this reunion.

"Well since everyone knows everyone, let's eat." Rocky said as Kim laughed.

"Rocky, please don't ever change." She said walking over to him to give him a hug.

"Don't plan on it." He said with a cocky smile.

"Okay I suggest everyone get in line before the Reds do." Aisha said with a laugh. She loved to poke fun at the Reds in her life.

"Hey!" Jason, Rocky, Tommy, T.J., Andros, Leo, Carter, Wes, Cole, Shane, and Connor all yelled. Aisha just laughed at them before jumping in line herself. Everyone ate and shared stories of past monsters and battles. Kim looked at the TV in the corner and saw that pictures were flipping by of all the rangers. It was like looking at a scrap book of all the ranger teams. It bought back so many memories for her. Some were bad but for the most part they were all good. Being a ranger bought her all these people with her now but the best thing about being a ranger was that she met Tommy.

"Hey Beautiful I have something for you to see." Tommy said in a whisper.

"Okay." She said as she stood up next to him. He nodded to Billy and he switched out the DVDs to play Tommy's special one. The screen was black and the music began to play as the lyrics appeared in screen along with the singer's voice. The lyrics were timed perfectly so that they appeared as the singer sung them. Kim started crying as the words rolled passed.

_You know you're  
__Everything to me,  
__And I could never see  
__The two of us apart.  
__And you know  
__I give myself to you,  
__I promise you my heart.  
__I've built my world around you,  
__And I want you to know,  
__I need you like  
__I've never needed  
__Anyone before_

_I live my life for you  
__I want to be by your side,  
__In everything that you do  
__And if there's  
__Only one thing you can  
__Believe is true  
__I live my life for you_

_I dedicate my life to you,  
__You know that I would die for you  
__But our love would last forever  
__And I will always be with you  
__And there is nothing we can't do  
__As long as we're together  
__I just can't live without you,  
__And I want you to know,  
__I need you like  
__I've never needed  
__Anyone before_

_I live my life for you  
__I want to be by your side,  
__In everything that you do  
__And if there's  
__Only one thing you can  
__Believe is true  
__I live my life for you  
__I've built my world around you  
__And I want you to know,  
__I need you like  
__I've never needed  
__Anyone before_

_I live my life for you  
__I want to be by your side,  
__In everything that you do  
__And if there's  
__Only one thing you can  
__Believe is true  
__I live my life for you_

_I live my life for you_

_This video is dedicated to the love of my life, my girlfriend_

Kim smiled and looked over at Tommy before turning back to the screen. Everyone else was waiting for the end of the video.

_I Love You, Kimberly._

"Awe!" Everyone said as Tommy blushed. He had never really shown anyone this side of him but it was worht it for Kim.

_WILL YOU MARRY ME?!_

_Love Tommy_

Everyone held their breath as Kim turned to face Tommy. They had been waiting for this moment for a long time.

"Yes!" Kim said through her tears. Tommy shouted before picking her up and swinging her through the air. He set her back on her feet before kissing her soundly on the lips. Everyone started cheering for the newly engaged couple.

"I can't believe you planned all of this. The video and the song were perfect. The lyrics fit us so well." Kim whispered as she eased back from his lips.

"I had a little help in the form of our friends." He said with a smile before capturing her lips once more to seal the deal. They were getting married as soon as he could get her down the aisle. They had waited too long already. He did live his life for her.

XXXX

Okay so what did everyone think? Please let me know. The song used is I Life my Live for You by Firehouse. The lyrics really do fit Tommy and Kim so well. I hope that everyone loved this story as much as I did writing it.


End file.
